escrimarnisfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Bolden
Tom Bolden (AKA Iron Palm Tom) is an American martial artist who founded the American Modern Arnis system. The term "Iron Palm Tom" was coined by his Modern Arnis teacher Professor Remy Presas who after demonstrating with Mr. Bolden at seminars and camps would often remark "Tom has iron hands, he break partner". American Modern Arnis is a blending of arts which he has studied over more than fifty years, including CHA-3 Kenpo/Kajukenbo and Pancipanci Eskrima. His first instructors included Master Florentino Pancipanci and Professor Marino Tiwanak. Later in his training Mr. Bolden studied Yang Style Tai Chi Chuan and Chi Kung under Master Pancipanci and for many years under Sifu Cherie Barnier, a 1st generation disciple of Dr. T.K. Shih, learned two styles of Tae Kwon Do, and studied Fu Jai Pai Kung Fu under Master Wo Look. Mr. Bolden has also studied Capoeira Regional under Mestre Ubira Almeida Jara and Capoeira Angola under Mestre Nego Gato and Grand Mestre Joa Grande. In 1984 he met Professor Remy Presas and began studying Modern Arnis at the two-week intensive training camps (1984 and 1985) in Pennsylvania. He founded the American Modern Arnis Associates (AMAA) in 1993. The AMAA was an affiliate of the IMAF until 1995 when Mr. Bolden made it an independent organization, citing concerns related to ethics, inconsistent ranking standards and politics inside the IMAF. These issues and concerns relating to the IMAF and the martial arts in general were what prompted Mr. Bolden to adopt the motto and only true measure of technical proficiency in the Martial arts "Skill Is Rank" for the AMAA. This ranking philosophy has served the organization well and is widely recognized/respected today as the true measure of technical proficiency/quality for AMAA practitioners! The AMAA embraces all principles and training elements of Modern Arnis except for the empty hand Anyos (kata), which have been replaced by four Sayaws (dances) originated by Mr. Bolden for the purpose of adding more rhythm, fluidity and versitility of movement to the art. The AMAA has also adopted training methods and elements from various other martial art systems, in keeping with GM Remy Presas's charge to his students to "make the art for yourself". The footwork, movement system and body mechanics are influenced by Mr. Bolden's training as a dance teacher and engineer as well as other martial arts. Mr. Bolden is known by the title Punong Guro, referring to a Senior Teacher of the Filipino Martial Arts. He also uses the title of Sifu because of his many years of study/teaching of Tai Chi Chaun and in addition has been awarded the title/status of Datu (twice), Senior Master (8th Dan), Grandmaster (10th Dan) and System Successor (Saavedra/Balintawak Eskrima). He Teaches in Poughkeepsie, NY. He has been inducted in various Martial Art Halls of Fame including being one of the first four Modern Arnis/FMA practitioners to be inducted into The World Martial Arts HOF in 1993. In addition he has also been inducted in the following Martial Art Halls of Fame: - World Christian Martial Arts HOF - 1996 - WHOFSC, International Martial Arts HOF - 1997 - Action Martial Arts Magazine HOF - 2001 - Remy Presas Black Belt HOF - 2011 - Kenpo International HOF - 2015 Mr. Bolden is a graduate of Savannah State University and has worked as an engineer and project manager for IBM Corporation. He is also a veteran, having served in the United States Marine Corps during the period 1962-1966.